For the first time
by Samhai
Summary: Leon und sarah trauten sich nie zu sagen was sie empfinden ...bis zu diesem tag..


_Hey, das ist meine erste geschichte ^^ sie ist etwas anzüglich also nur als warnung ^^ bitte keine beschwerden im nachhinein.Über eine rückmeldung würd ich mich freuen!_

_Eure Samhai_

_1. For the first time_

_**Eigentlich hatte ich auf meiner Wiese im Wald immer ruhe doch heute machte mir jemand ein Strich durch die Rechnung.**_

"Sarah?" erschrocken drehte ich mich um, und sah in das Gesicht eines blondhaarigen stand ich aus dem hohen Gras auf."leon..man hast du mich erschrocken..was machst du den hier!" stammelte ich nervö blauen Augen sahen mich so freundlich an wie legte den Kopf schief und lächelte ein noch schieferes Grinsen,"oh das war nicht meine Absicht..ich war nur etwas spazieren und da hab ich dich lesen sehen.."

Mein Herz begann zu rasen, ich lief feuerrot an und schaute verlegen zur Seite.

"Nicht so schlimm..."nuschelte ich ohne ihn mir tobte alles und das kribbeln,was sonst nur meinen Bauch betraf breitete sich rasend schnell in meinem ganzen Körper Moment hatte es in meiner Fantasie schon sehr oft gegeben, dort hatte das mit dem einfach hingehen und küssen auch immer geklappt, doch in der Praxis war das alles etwas schwieriger..

"Sarah?" Vorsichtig drehte ich den Kopf nachin seine Richtung und wich erschrocken ein Stück zurü war unmittelbar vor meinem Gesicht gewesen und hatte mich sah er etwas verlegen einer hand fasste er sich in den Nacken als er mit leicht roten Gesicht in den Himmel schaute.

Dann herrschte die bekannte 'peinliche Stille' zwischen spielte grade mit dem Gedanken einfach weiterzulesen, als leon das Wort ergriff und mit leicht zittriger Stimme fragte ob er sich zu mir setzen dürfte.Lächelnd bejate ich und dann saßen wir auf meiner decke und starrten nervös in den wald.

_"Irgendwas muss passieren sonst sitzen wir hier noch in drei jahren!" _schrie meine innere stimme und ich dann sah ich meine hatte seine Hand unmittelbar neben meine gelegt und uns trennten nur ein paar Zentimeter. Vorsichtig schob ich meine Hand rüber ,atmete tief ein und fasste vorsichtig seine.

Ein paar Sekunden geschah nichts dann drückte seine Hand meine, und er drehte den Kopf in meine lächeln war warm und auch etwas hob seine Hand und legte sie an meine Wange, dann hob er mein Kinn und setzte seine lippen auf war einvorsichtiger Kuss den er nach kurzer zeit schon löste."Gar nicht so leicht zu sagen, huh?"lächelte er. Obwohl er sich nichts anmerken lies sah ich die begierde in seinen augen und auch in mir war ein nicht zu löschendes Feuer entfacht. Er schien es ebenfalls zu sehen und grinste mich an."Oh nein.." Entfuhr es mir als er mich bei den schultern packte und mich auf die Decke drückte.

Der nächste Kuss war leidenschaftlich , Hand verkampfte sich in seinem Haar, während ich verzweifelt versuchte die Kontrolle über mich zu behalten. "Na,doch nicht so abgeneigt?" flüsterte er in den kuss, doch er lies mir keine zeit zu löste den kuss und legte den Kopf an die seite meines Halses und drückte seine lippen vorsichtig schauer fuhr mir über den rücken und ich spürte wie eine unglaubliche Hitze in mir arbeitete sich hoch zu meinem Ohr und fuhr vorsichtig mit der zunge die außenseite stöhnte ich auf,oder wollte ich es doch? Ich wusste es nicht...zumindest wusste ich es nicht _jetzt _."Na ,wie gefällt dir das?" Beim sprechen streiften seine Lippen mein ohr und sein atem kitzelte drehte sich und ich war unfähig zu antworten. "Ich liebe dich..." während des sprechens fuhr er mit den Lippen über meinen Finger, die sich unter sein T-shirt vorgearbeitet hatten hinterließen lange Kratzer auf Leons Rücken."aua.." lachte er amüsiert,sein grinsen wurde breiter "das kriegst du wieder!" Er zog meine Hände unter seinem t-shirt weg und vergrub seine finger in meinen."Der uke darf seinem seme nicht weh tuen..."grinste er, während er meine Hände auf den Boden drückte, "sonst darf der seme den uke bestrafen.."

"N-" wollte ich protestieren als seine lippen sich an mienem Hals festsogen. Nicht festgenug für einen Knutschfleck, aber fest genug um mich zum durchdrehen zu lautes stöhnen entfuhr mir , doch jetzt war es mir egal. Ich überließ mich meinen Wald und auch der himmel drehten sich und mein herz raste."h-hör...au-auf..." brachte ich mühsam löste sich von meinem Hals und glitt mit den lippen meinen Hals zum ohr hinauf."wirklich..?" hauchte er während er eine Hand unter mein T-shirt führte und mich leicht anhob um meinen BH zu öffnen. "..nein.." stöhnte ich."Siehst du .." hauchte er wieder in mein begann er meine Brust zu massieren und ich spürte wie meine Brustwarzen hart wurden."bitte.." begann ich doch ich konnte nicht sprechen weil er mich kü atem ging stoßweise und mein gesicht inklusive ohren glühte.

Part 2 wird folgen ^^


End file.
